


Prompt: Stop running away from this

by LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Showers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/pseuds/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch
Summary: Rowena hits Dean and Cas with a lust spell as a parting gift. Dean is sure he can handle it. Until he can't.





	Prompt: Stop running away from this

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's an element of dub-con in this, but it's clear at all times that what happens is really what the persons involved want, so I didn't tag it. If you think otherwise, please shoot me a line on tumblr so I can change the tags.

Man, Cas must have been hit hard by that lust spell.

Dean watches him from the corner of his eye and Cas can’t seem to look away. The air is sizzling with tension, and Dean can feel himself stir just from being in the same room with him. He’s had practice, though, can even out his breathing and try to think of something else – ghouls feasting on a carcass, Sam’s disgusting kale smoothies – to keep himself from reaching out and touch Cas. Touch him in all the indecent ways a human being can touch another and maybe a few that haven’t been invented yet.

Cas sighs while his gaze is locked on Dean’s hands where he curls his fingers around his cup of coffee. Poor guy must be out of his mind – going from more or less junkless angel to full-on sex addict in just a few minutes. Rowena must have been so proud of herself. As a parting gift, she had hit them both with a spell that’d made them “crave the union of the body” and “seek the release of the flesh”. And then she had poofed off with a wink and the promise that they’ll thank her later.

Well, not gonna happen. Sam had done his research – more than happy to leave the room where Cas and Dean sat brooding and tense – and he had found out the spell would only last three days. That – that was doable, he can do this, Dean thinks, and adjust his aching cock in his sweatpants. He put them on after half an hour in hell, after Rowena left. No need to stay confined in jeans. He sighs softly with the small relief the quick touch provides.

A crease builds between Cas brows as if he’s deep in thought.

“I’m sorry for this situation,” Cas murmurs, voice rough. “If I could do anything to break the spell… but my powers are limited and Rowena has become so strong in the last months,” Cas goes on, and hell, had his voice always been so deep and gravelly? (It has, and Dean has never been immune to it, but with the added punch of the spell, well he’s not ashamed to admit that he’s got to bite his lip not to whimper).

“Yeah,” he says, and can’t do a single thing about the fact that he sounds a little out of breath, “me too. I guess it would be better if we weren’t in the same room.” He meets Cas’ wide eyes and stands. Bad idea. Cas gaze drops down to his crotch and Dean turns, but it’s too late, he can hear the sharp intake of breath behind him and the sound of something creaking. Cas must be gripping the side of the chair he’s sitting on hard enough for the wood to protest. _Welcome to my life_ , _buddy_ , Dean thinks and walks over to the door awkwardly. He always feels ridiculous walking around with a boner. He better get used to it. It’ gonna be a long three days.

xxx

He takes care of business in his room. By then end of day one, he can smell Cas in the air when he walks by his door, and no matter how often he already came that day, he’s ready to go again whenever it happens. He sweats through half his closet and goes out of tissues in no time.

When he stumbles over to the shower by midday, he’s too dazed to check if it’s occupied. He opens the door to the sight of Cas, gloriously naked, muscles bunching under wet skin, all that skin that goes on for miles and his brain needs a moment to catch up, but when it does sparks are sizzling through each and every neuronal circuit he still possesses. Because Cas has his dick in his hand, and his forehead against the stall, and between his moans and the fast, wet slap of his hand, he’s panting Dean’s name. Dean’s feet are glued to the spot, he couldn’t move if he wanted to, and he doesn’t want to, he wants to watch Cas getting off thinking about him for the rest of his life.

Cas’ hands stills.

“Dean.”

Dean lets his eyes wander over Cas’ ass, his strong thighs and his mouth goes dry. His hand would look good on that ass, he could dig his fingers in, feel the powerful muscles work underneath that tan skin …

“Dean, you should go.”

His head snaps up. Cas still has his hard cock in his hand as if he’s reluctant to let go, and Dean would be too, it’s a gorgeous cock, thick and deep red, and… yeah, Cas said something. Cas straightens and looks right at Dean and Dean can’t decipher his expression for the life of him. Cas looks like it’s causing him physical pain to send Dean away. He’s right, though. Cas is right to shy away from this, has every right to shy away from him.

“Yes. Right.” Dean shakes his head to clear it, wills the necessary amount of blood back up into his brain to get his legs moving. “Sorry.”

Xxx

They meet again in the kitchen that evening when Dean is drinking milk right from the container to get some protein back into his body. A large pan with scrambled eggs is sizzling on the stove. Cas looks tired and sad, but determined.

“Look, Cas,” Dean starts – because he is weak and he had overestimated his willpower - “maybe we should just … get it out of our system? I promise I won’t bring it up ever again after this.”

That stops Cas in his tracks.

“Dean, I can’t… We shouldn’t. I wouldn’t be fair.”

And Cas is right again. It’s the spell, he tells himself, and in two days, Cas will think back to this and be disgusted by himself, he would regret whatever they did, and Dean isn’t going to take advantage of the situation. He somehow thought Cas would be more reckless, open to this new human experience. After all, Cas never seemed to have hang-ups about stuff like that. Is it because Dean’s a guy? Or because he’s Dean?

Cas leaves the kitchen in a silent retreat. Dean sighs and stirs his eggs and wills his heart not to shatter at the rejection.

xxx

It takes two days for his will to break for real. Two days of endless jerking off sessions, two days of playing around with his favorite toys and going through an XXL bottle of lube. He pulls on sweatpants and a t-shirt and goes over to Cas’ room. Cas sits on his bed and looks up when Dean barges in, his expression going from concentrated to panicked in a second flat, and he stands up and tries to squeeze past Dean, out of the room.

Dean blocks the door.

“Stop running from this. I know I’m not the only one who feels it. It’s getting worse, Cas, I can’t …” He runs a hand down his face. He’s sweating again.

“Just this once, Cas, I swear it won’t change anything between us. We’ll… just go back to business as usual.”

“Dean.” He takes in Dean’s appearance with pity – is that pity? – in his eyes. “I’m not affected by the spell. I’m an angel.”

“You – what?” Dean is shivering with shock, intermingled with the constant buzzing need to touch Cas, multiplied by the spell, and a wave of embarrassment. It makes him dizzy. The instinct to flee is even stronger than the urge to push Cas back into his room and rip his clothes off, which is saying something, and he starts to turn, to run, but Cas grabs his arm. Dean takes a deep breath and tries reason.

“Cas, the way you looked at me, the moment in the shower, dude, you said my name!” He can’t look at Cas but he feels him shrug.

“I don’t need a spell to feel that way,” Cas says, and his sounds so fucking calm about it all, as if he didn’t just turn Dean’s whole world upside down. “I always want you. And I think my intentions have been quite clear for years, but I kept my distance out of respect for your boundaries.” Cas’ hand is warm, hot even where it’s gripping Dean’s forearm.

“I’m truly sorry Rowena put you in this position,” Cas adds, and he _sounds_ truly sorry.

Dean laughs at the absurdity of it all. Does Cas – does he think it’s just the spell that makes him want this? “So you accuse me of being an unobservant dumbass because I didn’t recognize your pining, and then tell me you haven’t been aware of mine?”

He shakes his head, then lifts it to look at Cas. Joy is bubbling in his chest like drunken butterflies. Cas wants him? Cas _wants_ him. Cas wants _him_.

“So maybe we can agree that we’re both dumbasses?”

Cas squints at him as if he wants to argue and Dean uses the momentary distraction to lean forward and kiss him, clumsily, but it’s still so good, so fucking good to finally do this. Cas gasps, startled, and Dean brings up his hands to frame his face, thumbs on Cas’ magnificent jaw, and he gives him a second to say no, to push Dean away before he captures Cas’ mouth again. Cas doesn’t move for a long moment. Then he wriggles slightly and Dean gives him room with an exasperated sigh. He starts to speak before Cas can.

“Look, I know what you’re gonna say next. We shouldn’t do this with the spell meddling with my brain, and normally I would agree, but Cas, Rowena hasn’t changed anything, she just sorta amplified it. And honest to God, if you don’t get with the program soon, I’ll lose my mind over here.”

Cas is a warrior, a strategist, and if the situation demands it, he can make up his mind lightning quick. Dean sees the decision in the set of his mouth, a blink before he’s hauled into the room and onto the bed. The door closes with a bang, and then Cas is on him, covering his body and diving in for another kiss, and this time, yeah, this time Cas kisses like he means it.

Cas might not have a lot of experience in this area, but he catches up fast. It takes him three seconds to find out that Dean likes it when Cas sucks on his tongue. Fifteen seconds later, he finds the perfect pleasure-to-pain-ratio when biting Dean’s bottom lip. A minute in, Dean is panting against Cas’ slick lips like a grown man has no right to from a single kiss.

His cock is trapped beneath Cas’ body and he makes the best of what little space he has and bucks up his hips against Cas’ thigh in small circles. His dick is weeping onto his stomach, and Cas hasn’t even touched him yet. It’s pathetic how he’s a desperate mess already, and he would like to attribute it to the spell, but he’s sure without it the situation wouldn’t be all that different. Cas learns how to push his buttons with merciless precision, and when he finally slips his hand between their bodies and inside Dean’s pants, Dean whimpers in gratitude.

“I would like to take my time with this, but …”

“Yes, please, god, please touch me Cas.”

And Cas does. His palm is slick with precome when he wraps it around Dean, tight and perfect, and Dean wants to weep when Cas doesn’t tease or play around, just starts to pump him base to tip with just the right amount of pressure. There’s tears in his eyes and sparking lights behind his lids, and he moans something that might be words, and a simple hand-job shouldn’t feel this good, it really shouldn’t, but it’s Cas, and before he can truly register what happens, Dean arcs up against the hard line of Cas’ body and spills all over his fist.

He didn’t think he had it in him to come that hard after the last few days, but once again, Cas proves Dean wrong.

They catch their breath together. Cas wipes his hand on the sheets and settles back on his haunches to look at Dean, wary and a little bit awed, as if he can’t quite believe this happened. His slacks are straining around that impressive bulge, and Dean will do something about that, as soon as he can feel his fingertips again, and his heart stops to hammer in his chest like an anvil.

A knock on the door startles him from his reverie.

“Guys? Just wanted to give you an update. I think I managed to break the spell. So. I hope you’re okay. I’m gonna go now.” They listen to Sam shuffling away, and Cas still looks at him with that careful expression.

Dean closes his eyes and tries to sort out his emotions. The boiling need is gone, but he just came, so there’s that. But wanting Cas, the feeling that he’s missing some important part of himself when he’s not touching him, that’s still there, always is, like an old wound that didn’t heal right and grew into a constant ache that’s a part of himself as much as his limbs.

He opens his eyes. Cas licks his lips.

“Do you…” Cas squares his shoulder, obviously ready to face Dean’s rejection head-on, but his voice is small. “Do you still…?”

Dean leans up, into Cas’ space, and tugs him into a tight embrace.

“Yeah, always.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [procasdeanating](http://procasdeanating.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
